


For the one I love the most

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: It's valentine's day! Bokuto and Akaashi want to demonstrate how much they love their favourite person in the world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	For the one I love the most

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea full of fluff(?)

Valentine's Day had always been a very important one for Bokuto and Akaashi. It may not have been so when they didn't know each other yet, but after the younger gave him a box of chocolates when they were in high school and they decided soon after to start dating, it became one of the most important days for the two of them.

They always made an effort to make each other feel happy that day, even if there was no gift in between or much time to spend together. This Valentine's Day was one of those, they didn't have much time to spend with each other because Bokuto had practice in the morning and Akaashi worked until five in the afternoon and would probably be home by six. 

Most likely they didn't have enough time to go out on a date and with the stores so crowded, buying a gift didn't seem like a good option. Neither of them had bought anything yet because hiding something in their apartment was almost impossible, whenever they wanted to surprise each other, the other would find it quickly even without trying. So if they were going to give each other something as a surprise, they would prefer to buy it before coming home from work and give it directly when they met; for that and because Bokuto couldn't keep his excitement at wanting to surprise Akaashi as quickly as possible.

* * *

Akaashi hugged Bokuto tightly that morning before getting ready for work and before the other one left first to go to his. Of course, when he kissed him Bokuto responded by filling his entire face with little kisses and then saying goodbye, for a few hours.

Soon after that Akaashi left the apartment as well, keeping in mind that maybe he should give the older one a present. As he arrived at his work, however, he couldn't help but look around at the crowded stores, full of people who most likely forgot to get something for that special someone. He sighed, maybe after work it would be more approachable. 

For his part, Bokuto had the idea of making a little dessert for his boyfriend himself. Akaashi had been watching ASMR cooking videos lately and was showing him some desserts saying how delicious they looked and that one day he'd learn how to make them so he could try them out, so why not make them as a gift? After practice, he would go to the supermarket and buy everything he needed.

* * *

He entered the house with his hands full, at the supermarket, took advantage of the emptiness to buy some other things that were missing and had taken a little more time later to eat something outside. Some people looked at him with pity, thinking that he was alone on Valentine's Day; oh, if only they knew that he had the most wonderful and beautiful person in the whole world living with him.

He rushed to put all the shopping in its place and leave the ingredients he needed on the kitchen island. He looked for the video Akaashi showed him last time, chocolate cheesecake with strawberry, but instead of the size of the video version, he was planning on make a medium size one.

The instructions were easy, it took him a while to change all the measurements to something smaller but not to change the result, he didn't want to make a mistake in the proportions that would ruin a gift for his favorite person.

Bokuto started to follow the video, quite concentrated and trying not to skip not even a single second, fearing that it would be an important detail. The crushed vanilla cookie floor of it didn't look bad at all and made him smile to himself thinking about his boyfriend's reaction when he received the gift, he already wanted to see that smile that made him imagine stars. 

He started to make the whole cheesecake mixture by adding strawberry pieces to it, forming a delicious mix with the chocolate, but soon he noticed how the consistency was not the same as in the video, besides he didn't have enough ingredients to make a new one and if he added them to the one he already had, it would make things worse. Little by little he became desperate, not knowing what to do but not wanting to discard what he had already ready because it was Akaashi's gift.

After a few minutes of thinking, he saw that the other one would be done with work in three hours, so if he wanted to try and miraculously save the mixture by cooling it, he would have to pour it into the mold. 

Carefully, he poured the mixture, which looked too liquid for a cheesecake, onto the cookie sheet and put it in the refrigerator, praying that it would work and at least be a little hard.

As it was a surprise, he cleaned up the kitchen and made sure not to leave anything in sight that would let the black haired one know what was going on. Then he noticed that because of the time they had to go to work, they hadn't done their chores, the living room was more or less fine but their bedroom and bathroom were a mess. He set out to clean everything up, he was used to do it frequently due to early practice, but now it was mainly to distract his mind from the possible mess that would come from the refrigerator.

"Akaashi loves you, he won't be upset because he knows you love him too." He was saying to himself mentally. "If it goes wrong the worst thing that can happen is that he gets a little sad." And that was a very big problem. Bokuto hated seeing Akaashi with any kind of bad emotion on him, so he always tried to be there for him, even if it was about his job and he didn't quite understand how to help or what was going on. For Bokuto, Akaashi's happiness was above everything else.

He finished cleaning and sat anxiously for another hour, his spirits somewhat low.

* * *

When Akaashi left work, many of the stores he saw open in the morning were already closed and those that weren't, didn't have his boyfriend's favorite chocolate. How come no one had simple blackberry-flavored chocolate? He always saw them everywhere because Bokuto would point them out saying how delicious they were.

He went quite far from the way to the apartment when he finally found a store with some boxes of exactly what he was looking for. They were about to close but they were kind enough to sell him two of them, the weight on Akaashi's chest came out in a sigh when he left the place. It would take him longer to get home, but imagining the smile on his boyfriend's face when he received chocolates touched his heart in a way that made him feel as if he could with all the distances in the world.

He walked to the nearest train station, it was completely full and if it wasn't for the fact he knew that if he took too long he would get home to see a sad Bokuto, he would prefer to walk home.

He did what he could so that the chocolates in his bag wouldn't be crushed in the middle of all the people and he tried to concentrate on the fact that he would soon arrive home, he would embrace the love of his life and he would see him jump for joy at the gift that he surely didn't expect, most probably he would hug him hard by lifting him from the floor and dedicating him a "I love you" that came directly from his heart. The butterflies in his stomach grew and he couldn't help but smile for himself, feeling a little better.

* * *

He finally reached his stop and there wasn't much left to do to get home so he walked quickly there. It was already past six in the evening, almost seven, surely the grey-haired one was already sitting on the sofa with the TV on but actually looking at the door.

When he finally entered the building, he went up the stairs with his heart beating fast. He had been with Bokuto for years but he still felt in love like on the first day, the same feeling going through his whole body ending up with a smile and although it accelerated his heart it relieved him at the same time.

What should he say? "Happy Valentine's Day"? Or would a simple "I love you" be enough? But... it was a special day... Maybe tell him how special it was for him or shower him with hugs and kisses. Sitting together on the couch or lying in his bed and watching him eat chocolate while cuddling. His cheeks turned red from thinking about such a mellow situation, but he wasn't really against it.

He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door of the apartment which was in an unusual silence. Bokuto did not come running to him to welcome him, nor did he even greet him by shouting from another room. He entered and left his bag on the sofa, not without taking out the chocolates first and hiding them behind his back. Then he heard a sound in the kitchen, there he was. 

He walked over, thinking about the weird situation that he hadn't got any reaction from his boyfriend when he came in, taking into account that the kitchen was quite close to the door. The first thing he saw was his boyfriend's back, with his head down and his hair a bit messy, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Koutarou." He called, receiving a little 'hello' in response without turning around. The younger's heart shrunk, he didn't like to see him like that. "What's wrong?" He got closer, leaving the chocolates on the island and placing his hand on the other's waist, looking at his sad face. Then he looked down, a dessert was there, it looked good. His heart was racing, was that for him? Why was Bokuto sad?

He planted a little kiss on his cheek to get his attention. "It looks delicious." He commented and finally those eyes that he adored so much were fixed on him.

"It didn't go well." Akaashi hated hearing that sad, frustrated tone so much, he wanted to squeeze the other one in his arms and make him feel better as soon as possible. 

"I think it looks fine." He tried to calm the other down, using a sweet tone of voice and carefully stroking the waist of his boyfriend who shook his head gently.

"It will melt fast."

"Then let's not delay in eating." He smiled at him, his eyes closing a little in the process because of his cheeks. Bokuto felt struck by Cupid's arrow once more.

"What if it doesn't taste good?" Usually it was Akaashi who stopped to think about things so much.

"It won't." He said confidently, taking the plate where the dessert was already out of the mold and bringing it to the table. Then he came back for a knife, two small spoons, and two plates. With his free hand he took his boyfriend's, guiding him to the table and sitting next to him.

The cheesecake didn't fall apart when he cut it, it was fine. Well, not as consistent as it was supposed to be, but not to the point where it couldn't hold itself. Under the watchful, discouraged gaze of the taller man Akaashi put a piece in his mouth and smiled. 

"It's delicious." He wasn't lying, it really was. "Try some and take off that sad face, you did well." The smile on Akaashi's face was already impossible to erase, he knew that Bokuto had followed one of the videos he showed him before and that detail made him question which universe he saved in his past life to deserve to live with an angel.

Bokuto surprised himself by tasting what he had done. Akaashi was right and when he saw him cutting a second piece to repeat, he felt his heart explode like a confetti cannon. His cheeks felt warm and if they weren't sitting at the table and if Akaashi were not making such a lovely face with bright eyes when he ate, he would already be lifting him off the floor to give him the strongest hug in the world.

* * *

"I have a gift for you too." He said after leaving what was left of the dessert in the fridge, taking the chocolates and hiding them again behind his back, being a little grateful that his boyfriend's low spirits prevented him from noticing them.

The eyes of the tallest one shone, looking excited at the youngest one.

He showed him the two boxes and for some reason felt nervous, his face starting to rise in temperature and color. Bokuto opened his eyes even more, excited to receive his favorite chocolates and took the boxes delicately from the hands of the other one, putting them on the table, then going towards Akaashi to pick him up from the floor in a hug and start kissing him sweetly without stopping smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Akaashi said to, after that, receive even more and more kisses that passed from his lips to the rest of his face and then back to the beginning.

"Keiji, I love you." He expressed in the sweetest tone in the world, making the black-haired man hide his face between his shoulder and neck as he held him tighter and smiled widely.

"And so do I."


End file.
